Pinkie Pie
Entrance Boing, Boing, Boing Pinkie hops onto the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Pinkie Sense Pinkie Pie uses her Pinkie Sense. If her tail twitches, a random object will fall onto an opponent, obviously dealing damage. If her ears flop, the first opponent to be hit after she does this will be dirty and take twice as much damage for 10 seconds. If her knee goes pinchy, the next opponent to be attacked will be under shock and 3-second paralysis. If her shoulder aches, Gummy appears on the battlefield with her. He doesn't do much, but he can be thrown like a normal projectile. If she shudders, a big doozy appears in the form of a Smash Ball. The sense she gets is randomized, and she has to wait 10 seconds to let another kick in. If she's hit during her Pinkie Sense, the move is cancelled. Side B - Cupcake Pinkie tosses a pastry like a projectile. If she misses, there will be a 50% chance that it becomes food. However, each cupcake she throws has a different color, representing a player. If a player who's color doesn't match the cupcake's eats one, 20% damage will be healed, but if the player with the matching color ate it, he/she would be healed by 30% damage while the last consumer takes the same amount. No cupcake will come out in Pinkie's player color, but she can still eat them. Up B - Party Cannon Pinkie gets into her Party Cannon. Like Hitler's German Artillery, you can aim it up and down with the analog stick and it'll shoot after 5 seconds. When she's shot out of it, she leaves behind a trail of confetti and party items. If an opponent's caught by this, he/she is blinded and has reversed controls for 3 seconds. Same thing for anyone Pinkie will crash into. Down B - Pinkie Promise Pinkie makes a Pinkie Promise with an opponent. Afterward, if the opponent is directly or indirectly responsible for Pinkie being dealt any damage, she blows up in rage, dealing 30% damage to the opponent. You can only use this once per stock. Final Smash - 4th Wall Destruction Pinkie grabs her series icon and throws it at an opponent, hitting him/her so hard that he/she flies out the game and into a random YouTube video. Whatever it is results in the same thing: suicide. If it misses the opponent, Pinkie will be left without her series icon, unable to perform her final smash again. KOSFX KOSFX1: AAAGH! KOSFX2: *Screams like a siren* Star KOSFX: AAAAAAAAAH! Screen KOSFX: Heh Heh Heh! Taunts Up: And then I said "Oatmeal? are you crazy?" Sd: Are you Loco in the Co-co? Dn: Bet ya can't make a face crazier than THIS! *G3 Face* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: WAHOO! *Flys off* Victory 2: *Sighs* Everything was going so well* Victory 3: *Dances* Victory 4: (Against Fluttershy): Oops. YOU OKAAAY ?! Victory 5: (Against Rainbow Dash) Rainbow Dash you're so Stubborn Lose/Clap: *Cries with cartoony waterfall tears* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Rubber Chicken slap *Dash Attack- Headbutt Tilt Attacks *Side- #1 Finger Glove *Up- Inflates and back to normal *Down- Big Tongue Smashes *Side- Shoots out of her Party Cannon like her Up B *Up- FLUGLEHORN!! *Down- Sneeze Confetti Aerials *N-Air - Air Cartwheel *F-Air - Throw the cake *B-Air - Stretchy Leg *U-Air - Extends her neck *D-Air - Fall on face and gets back up Grabs, Throws *Grab- Both hooves grab *Pummel- Tight Hug *Forward- Shoots opponent out of party cannon *Back- Okie Dokie Lokie (She says this while rolling back and throw the opponent) *Up- SURPRISE!! *Down- Jumps on the opponent Others *Ledge attack: Gotcha! *100% ledge attack: Lick *Front attack: Hair fart *Back attack: Hair whip *Trip attack: *Gasp* Pros & Cons Pros *She is a very high jumper *She can wall jump Cons *She falls really fast Icon Victory Music MLP:FIM Victory Theme Kirby Hat Pinkie Pie's mane Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake: Hey...That's Pinkie Pie isn't it? Otacon: Good Eye, Snake! She's Ponyville's super duper fun party pony! Snake: Y'know...Seeing Pinkie Pie reminds me...We should sing that song we always wanted to sing Otacon: OH! Yeah! That Song! Good Idea... Okay. Ready? GO! Snake: All you need to do is take a cup of flour. Add it to the mix... Otacon: Then you need to take something sweet not sour. A bit of salt just a pinch... Snake: Baking these treats is such a cinch. Add a teaspoon of vanilla... Otacon: Add a little more and you count to four and you'll never get your filla... Snake: Cupcakes. So sweet and tasty... Otacon: Cupcakes. Don't be to hasty... Snake: Cupcakes... Both: CUPCAKES, CUPCAKES, CUPCAAAAAAKES! Snake: That was awesome Otacon: Yeah... It sure was... Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Game Grump Codec Egoraptor: Another Pony? Danny: Yeah, Arin. That's Pinkie Pie Egoraptor: Is there a way to avoid her? Danny: Well.......Uh..... Egoraptor: DANNY! Spit it out! Danny: She can use her Pinkie sense Egoraptor: Pinkie sence? What's that? Pinkie Pie: Uh-Oh! Twitch-A-Twitch! Twitch-A-Twitch! Egoraptor: What the Hell *Gets hit with a Flower pot* Role In SSE TBA Extra Video Music *Some Pinkie Pie remix* Foozogz - ,~*Smile!*~, (Rmx VIP) (NOT SMILE HD) Ending Music Colors & Costumes *Default Pink ® *Baby Blue (B) *Mint Green (G) *Yellow (Fluttershy) *Orange (Cheese Sandwich) *Gray (Maud Pie) *G3 Colors *Suprise (White with blone hair) *Discorded Colors *EQG Outfit *MAD (My Little War Horse) Pinkie Pie colors *Pinkamena Dian Pie Trivia *Her video was delayed because Agito's laptop EFFed up. So Mabel Pines video took over Video Category:Playable Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Hasbro Category:Female Category:Non-Human Category:Hero Category:Funny Characters Category:4th Wall Breaker Category:Crazy Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Lawl X Category:Lawl X Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:YouTube Poop Category:Equestria